


Some hot paradmedic piece

by motetus



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Digital Art, Fanart, Gen, Uniforms, paramedics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:03:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4491138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motetus/pseuds/motetus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur as an EMT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some hot paradmedic piece

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annejumps](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annejumps/gifts).




End file.
